nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurdovi
Aurdovi (AH-rue-dove-e) is the first planet that Seri discovered when beginning her adventures as an Exobiologist in No Man's Sky. ( Note: All discoveries listed in italics do not yet have an official name and are still in need of suggestions or an official recognition by Captain Seri. All discoveries listed in bold are officially named. ) Geography Aurdovi is an icy planet located in the Nomingchiengha system. It is one of the exterior planets of the system and a good distance from the sun, resulting in an icy temperature that drops to -60°C during most nights. The distance from the sun also means that Aurdovi's day and night cycles are quite long. One of the most notable features about Aurdovi are the huge deposits of gold scattered across its surface in rounded hills and occasional tall columns. The massive amounts of gold present on the planet have made it a key planet of interest for commercial space-traders. Gold also played key roles in the lore of the ancient civilization that once called Aurdovi home thousands of years ago. This ancient civilization was called Serenalia. Aurdovi is also home of large to small cave systems. Carved out from many many years of Aurdovi's crust moving and shaping creating craters and caves. Perhaps even Serenalia have things to do with these caves? These caves contain elements like plutonium and shockingly gorgeous plant life. Mushrooms growing from the cave walls. Roots hanging from the ceiling, and shining rocks and crystals jaggedly poking out from the ground. Small firefly-like creatures emitting a mythical dark red light, lighting up the caves with they're magnificent glow. Ecology Eleven varieties of large fauna are present on Aurdovi, though exobiologists speculate there may be many sub-species and variants present as well, especially in the deeper and mostly unexplored cave systems. There are rumors of a great beast that stalks the deep caves but no evidence has been gathered on that creature as of yet. Endemic Fauna * Annkiiylope * Avijotun * Beaked Avijotun * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Buturram_Vabini?venotify=create Buturram Vabini] * Crested Sikanren * Dromaeusephryx * Gnakiki * [[Galus Widower|'Galus Widower']] * Leneust Roryinkure * Maprinis Vabini * [[Orakmuta|'Orakmuta']] * Ruclusu Vabini * Six-Legged Ground Pangolin * Tipotium Goythacocea Endemic Flora The flora of Aurdovi has adapted to its cold temperatures and icy weather quite well. Many plants appear to generate their own forms of heat and can be used by biologically compatible travelers to restore body heat and health. With many extremely large herbivores present on the planet it appears that several species have adapted a variety of self-defense mechanisms to survive being consumed or stepped on. There are several dozen species of fascinating plant present on Aurdovi. Listed are a few of the notable samples discovered. Many plant specimens are named after crew members who have contributed names and ideas to the discoveries throughout the No Man's Sky: Exobiologist Discoveries Let's Play. If you are one of the individuals whom the plant has been named after you are more than welcome to create additional information and lore for your namesake! * Alexian Rownii * Anleumera Bibettianium * Aurdovi Rose * Frostium Pinesefia * Kaetie Catphoria * Lizzy Fern * Memphi Iron Mushrooms * Meyzinc Root * Nuix Iron-Egg Nest * [[Serenal's Whip|'Serenal's Whip']] * Sol Shield Fruit * SolusAuras * Thalis Berries List of Hostile Life Gek Log Discoveries It is speculated that Aurdovi was once very close to its Sun but a powerful solar flare hit the planet and pushed it far away. People speculate this because archeologists have found evidence of long-extinct species that wouldn't survive the cold winter. Others think that it was a supernova, explaining the amounts of gold on the planet. It would've wiped out 95 percent of all species, and the Gek and the species on Aurdovi today would have originated from the remaining 5 percent. Landmarks * Cuytha Crossing * Joarakkai Glacier * Podayu Woods History & Mythology * Abselutar * Aesa * Argenta * Ariken * Deiten Tribes * Harvenlusic * Justeri * Luert * Mollec * Rorinshar * Sapien * Serenal * Serenalia * Thamopolis * Unnamed Civilization * Unknown Alien Race * Vere Screenshots Wiki pic 1.PNG|Aurdovi as seen from outer space. NMS 2016-08-12 23-35-15-898.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-58-57-940.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-50-10-831.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-58-43-324.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-57-10-447.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-56-01-213.jpg Pretty....png|The beautiful scenery of Audovi Annkiiylope pack.png|An Annkiiylope pack trotting across the frozen plains. Annkiiylope pack close-up.png|An Annkiiylope pack trotting across the frozen plains. Category:Aurdovi Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Images